Your body is a wonderland
by Lisablackroses
Summary: We got the afternoon. You got this room for two. One thing I've left to do. Discover me, discovering you. Lemon!


**I was listening to the song Your body is a wonderland and this story came into my mind. So I put it on paper and here it is!**

It has been weeks since the two of them last seen each other. Things were rough since Lissa´s coronation. But in the end it was all worth it. They were both guardians and had a change to life together. Their relationship was strong, but it didn´t mean that they didn't miss each other.

They both had been craving to see each other again. To touch each other. In the weeks that they had been away from each other they had talked every day. But that made the craving to touch only stronger. They needed sex just as much as breathing. And not be able to do that for so long made them frustrated. And it became so much that even Lissa and Christian became aware of it. So they had set up a night that Rose and Dimitri could be together. Without Lissa and Christian. Without their responsibilities.

Rose was really nervous for the night. They have been together for a while now. But she felt the butterflies in her stomach and the anticipation for tonight. She had been craving him for weeks now. The way he made her feel. That was something no other man could do. When she was with him, she felt like she was finally home. And the way he made her feel when they were alone. It made her forget everything.

So she had dressed up for tonight. Put on some sexy lingerie, a little black dress that Dimitri would love. She had her hair loose and some light make-up. She had even shaved herself. Knowing that Dimitri would love it when she had a shaved pussy.

And now she was sitting on the hotel bed where she would meet Dimitri. She was waiting for an hour and she was getting more nervous with every minute. Would he make it? Or would there be something that made them wait for another couple of weeks. She didn't know if she would take it. She needed him. She needed him to touch her. To have a freaking orgasm.

Dimitri has been looking forward to the night that was coming. He had tried to not let it show how much he needed her. But Christian had figured it out by himself. He had been moodier and his answers were shorter. And as much as Dimitri wanted to see Rose, so much had Christian wanted to see Lissa. So they had set up this night to be with the one they needed most.

But as always the job had made him late. The only night he wanted to leave earlier to be with his Roza, he had to stay late to finish some business. He was already two hours late when he left court to go on his way to the hotel when he remembered he wanted to pick up some stuff. He wanted to spoil her to no end.

He had dressed up and put on the clothes his Roza loved. He had trimmed his lower area. Put on the aftershave would make Roza even more hornier. Even thinking about her and what he could do with her tonight made him hard. Since the moment he had put on his jeans, there wasn't enough room for his exciting member. And he couldn't wait until his Roza would take of his pants. The thought about that made him even harder. And he hadn't even seen here.

When he walked into the hotel room he had to hold his laugh. He was so excited for this night and he knew that Roza had been nervous. But he didn't expect to find her already sleeping. She was curled up in the middle of the bed. She must be tired from all the nervous feeling she had in her. And it wouldn't help that he was two and a half hour late.

He had put all his stuff down and was with a in a couple steps. And for a moment he just stood there, just watching her. She was beautiful. So, so beautiful. And she was all his. After everything they had been through she was still with him. And knowing that she would give herself to him. Over and over again. He just had to worship her for everything she was.

He hovered over her and placed small kisses on her lips. She moaned in her sleep and he kissed her harder. Trying to wake her up. Normally he would have let her sleep. But it was weeks since they had seen each other and he just craved her. After another couple kisses she finally woke up and her arms wrapped around his neck. Bringing him even closer to her.

'Hmm.. Dimitri. I have missed you.' She softly says while pulling him down. He was laying on her, only his arms were trying to hold his own weight. As an answer he rubbed the large bulge in his pants against her. The feeling of his exciting member made her moan even loader. He had craved for her as much as she craved for him. And his kisses, his aftershave and his exciting member made her wet.

'Oh, baby. I've missed you to. I've missed your candy lips. Your bubblegum tongue.' He says and crashes his lips onto hers. He pushed his tongue in her mouth and battles with her tongue. They both moan when they finally taste the other again.

'And your body. Your body is a wonderland. Your body is wonder while I use my hands.' He softly says while his hands knead her aching breasts and his lips leaves kisses on every bare skin they can find. His hands find the zipper of the little black dress she is wearing and in just a matter of time she is only left in her sexy lingerie.

His eyes travel over her body with a hungry glare. His eyes become even darker than they already were. He loves the sight of her almost bare body in beneath him. Knowing that she is his and he can do everything with her. And he will claim her as his tonight. And he will do it so many times that she won't even remember her name when he is done.

His lips land on hers again. And with that kiss he promises everything he will do to her tonight. And with that kiss she promises everything she will do to him tonight. She craved for his touch. But she wants to have her way tonight. Not only willing to give herself to him. She wants his body as hers.

He let her flip him over and she is on him. Straddling him and her lips on his. Her hands travel to the hem of his shirt. He arches his back to make it easier for his shirt to come off. Her eyes take in the sight before her. His perfect muscled belly. His strong arms and his hairless chest. His hands land on her lips and he slowly sit up.

His hands sneak around her and unclasp her bra. She let the straps of her bra fall from her shoulders and she is than straddling him with only her string on. His eyes take in her bare breasts and he bend forward. Taking a peak of her breasts. One of his hands landing on the other breast. His action making her arch her back. Bringing her only closer to him. She moans loudly and she can feel the tingling in her core.

He switches breasts. His lips slowly sucking and swirling his tongue around the peak. She can feel the sweet pleasure building up inside of her and he is only touching her breasts. Her hands tangles themselves in his hair and hold him on his place. He bites softly in the tip and the orgasm comes crashing down. She screams his name while rubbing her hips against him.

He flips them over so she is lying beneath him. He let his fingers slip inside her string and he moans at the feel of it. She had shaved herself for him and she is soaked wet. Just as he loved it. He rips her string of her body and groans when he sees her naked body under him. His lips captures hers and he roughly kisses her. When his lips leaves hers they travel to her neck and further down. He kisses her breast and her stomach.

His tongue dips in her belly button and his hands are resting on her hips. Holding her down. His lips travel further down until he reach her lower lips. He slowly blows and she takes in a sharp breath. His tongue dips between her lower lips and her hips comes of the bed. He folds his arms around her hips to hold her down. A smile linger his lips. He loves it that he can do this to her. That he can give her so much pleasure.

His fingers spread her lower lips so he has more space. His tongue darts out and moves over her clit. He licks, sucks and bites until she finds her release once more. He keeps his mouth on her clit until she has fully ride out her orgasm.

He kisses his way up to her lips and he kisses her until they are both breathless. Her hands roam over his chest and his back. Pulling his body closer to hers. His skin on hers.

'You have way to much clothes on, comrade.' She mumbles and he laughs. She flips them over once again and begins to unbuckle his belt. She pushes the pants down his legs. His boxer can barely hold his large erection. She smiles and licks her lips at the sight. A thing that only makes him even harder.

She pulls his boxer down and his erection lays laze on his belly. She reach out and takes him in her hand. He tense at the feeling. She bends down and licks the pre-cum of the tip. He moans loudly and she takes him in fully. His erection is too large to take in fully, but what she can't take she strokes with her hand. His hands tangle themselves in her hair. Not to guide her of push himself further in her. But to keep her where he needs her the most.

She slowly goes up and down while staring in his eyes. She can read the lust in his eyes. She swirls her tongue around his erection and hums. Knowing that it will drive him crazy. His eyes closes and one of his hands grip the sheets tightly. When she is back at the tip she only leaves the tip in her mouth and sucks hard on it. His hips shoot up and she takes him fully back in his mouth. She keeps her mouth busy on his large erection. Moment later she can feel the erection swell and she knows what there is to come.

She releases his erection and strokes him a couple of times. She brings her mouth back to his erection and takes only the tip in her mouth. Her tongue swirls around his tip while her hand keeps stroking him. When he swells only further she sucks hard. He release himself screaming her name. She swallows everything he gives her and she keeps stroking him until he rides of his orgasm.

He has pulled her up and his lips are on hers again. His hands are still tangled in her hair while her hands hold firmly onto his strong arms.

'I need you Dimitri. I want you make love to me now.' She says while she stares in his beautiful eyes. They hold so much love and lust. She let her hands roam over his body and down to his erection. It is still hard but not as hard as it was.

'Just give me a minute baby.' He says roughly. His voice sounds husky. She smiles to him and she kisses him again. His hands are on his breasts. Massaging them softly. Her lips leaves his and they find their way to his ear. She sucks lightly on his earlobe. As a reaction to it his body presses harder onto hers.

He pulls her on her back and hovers over her. Her legs wrap themselves around his and brings his body closer to her. His erection pushes lightly on her core. He kisses her and claims her mouth as he pushes his erection inside of her. They both let out a sigh when he is fully inside of her. They are both home now.

He starts moving and soon she joins him. Bringing her hips up to his. He brings one of her legs up to his shoulder. He sinks deeper inside of her and her nails scratches his back. Knowing that they will leave their marks. She tells him to go harder and he does. Slamming in her and the only sounds that filling the room is their moans and screams and the sounds of skin slamming to skin. She tells him to go faster and he does so. He is slamming in her at a frantic pace. And every time he slams inside of her he is touching that sweet spot inside of her. The pleasure is building inside of them. Her orgasm comes first. She screams out his name as her walls clamp around his large erection.

It makes it even tighter for him. Giving him more friction and he absolutely loves it. He slams even harder in her and soon he also finds his release. He releases him inside of her and collapse down onto her.

After a couple of moment he pulls himself out of her and he let himself fall next to her. As a reaction she crawls toward him as he wraps his arms around her. Her head resting on his chest as they both fall down in a deep sleep. Knowing that they will finally sleep better than they have done in weeks.

**So this is my first lemon written. I hope that you will let me know if you think it is good!  
The inspiration came from the song Your body is a wonderland. Original form John Mayer. But I love the version of Boyce Avenue!**


End file.
